vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rin Len Dan!
thumb|300px|Rin Len Dan! - Kagamine Rin y Len Rin Len Dan! ( リンレン 弾/Rinren-dan / La Bala De Rin Y Len ) es una canción original Vocaloid. Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len Música y letra: Hīringu P (ヒーリングP) *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra Kanji= Intro/Rin＆Len Rin Len Turn 1兆倍のHEAT！ 新鮮な UP AND DOWN PARTY！ Hook/Rin＆Len リンレン弾！ このBEATは何だ？ リンレン弾！ 問い求めるANSWER リンレン弾！ 割と仕組みは簡単 みんなの心惹き付ける段々 リンレン弾！ 流す音はRANDOM リンレン弾！ 今日は皆DANCER リンレン弾！ HEART奪うHUNTER 放つ言葉はそうまるで弾丸！ verse/Len みんなとここで出会い それは例えれば朝のDAYLIGHT ずっとここにSTAYしたい それを永遠に忘れない 君から生まれる言葉のメロディ 自然と分けられていくカテゴリー それを誰かが拾って繋がる リズムに合わせ楽しく騒ぐ verse/Rin みんな集まれ！黄色い太陽の下 少し遅れても まあいいよ みんな一人一人のMY ROAD それが交われば光るライト 疲れ立ち止まる 毎度毎度 そんな時 君にあげる愛を 最高の場所へ さあ行こう！ 最高の場所でPARTYを！ verse/Len MIC TEST 1 (2) (RIGHT) LEFT 貫通！ 土台は誰もがアンバランス みんなで作り出すSHOW TIME みんなみんなやりたい放題！ 言葉と言葉が繋がる奇跡 乗せるトラックもかなり画期的 刺激 劇的な美的センス溢れ 君の道をただひたすら歩め！ verse/Rin さて エントリーナンバー何番？もっと盛り上がっていこうガンガン！ その君の魂 BURN BURN！ 放つだけだよホントに簡単！ 安産 難産 どんなWORDも 誰かが貼ったAAも 同じ事で笑い合えれば仲間！ 笑い合う事それこそが宝！ ※Hookrepeat verse/Rin 聞かせてよみんなの話 大好きな人の自慢話でもいい 同じ事で笑い ああ なんてここはあったかい もし悩みがあるなら相談してよ いつか笑える冗談にしよう 悲しみも交換 君に贈る花 胡蝶蘭 verse/Len 昔じゃ想像できないくらい この出会いこそ僕のライフライン タイムライン気にせず愛歌い 大舞台ですかさずNICE FIGHT！ RHYME毎度踏んでRHYTHMに乗る ちょとできる自分見せては気取る そんなLYRIC書いては出す記録 思い通りになれるぜアイドル verse/Rin 倍速で進む楽しい時間 この時間は最高の財産 共に歩めば心はBOUND REBOUND！ 幸せ溢れる24時間 365日ずっと だから君に届けるよGOOD LUCK！ 進め光の射す方に みんなが幸せであるように verse/Len この居場所はきっと永遠じゃない でも勿論大事な経験 だからそんな顔しないでBABY 向こう側 それぞれの地平線 今君に撃ち込む新鮮な言葉、音詰め込んだリンレン弾！ 弱さも強さに即変換 共に行こう僕らは冒険家！ ※Hookrepeat×2 Outro/Rin＆Len リンレン弾！(Rin Len Turn 1兆倍のHEAT！) リンレン弾！(新鮮な UP AND DOWN PARTY！) |-| Romaji= rinlen dan ! Rin Len Turn 1 chou bai no HEAT ! shinsen na UP AND DOWN PARTY ! rinren dan ! kono BEAT ha nanda ? rinren dan ! toi motome ru ANSWER rinren dan ! wato shikumi ha kantan minnano kokoro hiki tsukeru dandan rinren dan ! nagasu oto ha RANDOM rinren dan ! konnichiha mina DANCER rinren dan ! HEART ubau HUNTER houttsu kotoba hasoumarude dangan ! minnatokokode deai soreha tatoe reba asa no DAYLIGHT zuttokokoni STAY shitai sorewo eien ni wasure nai kun kara umare ru kotoba no merodei shizen to wake rareteiku kategori^ sorewo dareka ga hirotte tsunaga ru rizumu ni awa se tanoshi ku sawagu minna atsumare ! kiiroi taiyou no shita sukoshi okure temo maaiiyo minna hitorihitori no MY ROAD sorega majiwa reba hikaru raito tsukare tachi toma ru maido maido sonna toki kun niageru ai wo saikou no basho he saa iko u ! saikou no basho de PARTY wo ! MIC TEST 1 ( 2 ) ( RIGHT ) LEFT kantsuu ! dodai ha daremo ga anbaransu minnade tsukuridasu SHOW TIME minnaminnayaritai houdai ! kotoba to kotoba ga tsunaga ru kiseki nose ru torakku mokanari kakkiteki shigeki gekiteki na biteki sensu afure kun no michi wotadahitasura ayume ! sate entori^nanba^ nanban ? motto moriaga tteikou gangan ! sono kun no tamashii BURN BURN ! houttsu dakedayo honto ni kantan ! anzan nanzan donna WORD mo dareka ga hatta AA mo onaji koto de warai ae reba nakama ! warai au koto sorekosoga takara ! ※Hookrepeat kika seteyominnano hanashi daisuki na nin no jimanbanashi demoii onaji koto de warai aa nantekokohaattakai moshi nayami gaarunara soudan shiteyo itsuka warae ru joudan nishiyou kanashimi mo koukan kun ni okuru hana kochou ran mukashi ja souzou dekinaikurai kono deai koso boku no raifurain taimurain kini sezu ai utai daibutai desukasazu NICE FIGHT ! RHYME maido fun de RHYTHM ni noru chotodekiru jibun mise teha kidoru sonna LYRIC kai teha dasu kiroku omoi toori ninareruze aidoru baisoku de susumu tanoshi i jikan kono jikan ha saikou no zaisan tomoni ayume ba kokoroha BOUND REBOUND ! shiawase afure ru 24 jikan 365 nichi zutto dakara kun ni todoke ruyo GOOD LUCK ! susume hikari no sasu hou ni minnaga shiawase dearuyouni kono ibasho hakitto eien janai demo mochiron daiji na keiken dakarasonna kao shinaide BABY mukou gawa sorezoreno chiheisen ima kun ni uchi komu shinsen na kotoba , oto tsumekon da rinren dan ! yowasa mo tsuyosa ni soku henkan tomoni iko u bokura ha boukenka ! (kigou) Hookrepeat X 2 rinren dan !( Rin Len Turn 1 chou bai no HEAT !) rinren dan !( shinsen na UP AND DOWN PARTY !) |-| Español= / Rin y Len HEAT un billón de veces la curva Len Rin! ARRIBA Y ABAJO DEL PARTIDO fresco! / Rin y Len Rin Len bala! Este golpe ¿Qué fue eso? Rin Len bala! RESPUESTA preguntas de bala Rin Len! Asignación y cómo es fácil atraer a los corazones de todos aquellos fase Rin Len bala! El flujo de sonido al azar es de bala Rin Len! Hoy todo el mundo DANCER Rin Len bala! CORAZÓN HUNTER privar a las palabras como balas rodaje está bien! estrofa / Len se encuentra es de día en la mañana si analogía con todo el mundo no lo olvides para siempre te quieres quedar aquí todo el tiempo la categoría se dividirá con la melodía natural de las palabras nacen de ti con el conductor de ritmo para recoger a alguien que diversión y el alboroto combinado estrofa / Rin Reúna a todos! Bueno me puede retrasar un poco bajo el sol de color amarillo brillante luz si es MI CAMINO Majiware persona de todo el mundo para darle a usted cuando tales amor siempre cansado siempre se detiene ¡Vamos, vamos s ir a la ubicación de los mejores! Partido en el mejor lugar! Verse / Len Prueba del micrófono en un (dos) a (DERECHA) LA IZQUIERDA! La Fundación está desequilibrado a nadie hacer lo que quieran a todos a todos a todos los productos SHOW TIME! Pista bastante revolucionario para poner las palabras y las palabras conducirá milagro de la manera que sinceramente Ayume completa estimulación estética dramática! estrofa / Rin No. No. Bueno, lo que de entrada? Vamos a tomar una palpitación más emocionados! Burn Burn que tu alma! Yo realmente fácil de disparar! AA también fue puesto a alguien lo que distocia Word también fácil de transportar , si Aere compañeros se ríen de lo mismo! Tesoro será el que puede encajar risa! ※ Hook repetición º verso / Rin también es bueno para contar historias sobre la historia de amor humano de todo lo que aquí está caliente me ah se ríen de lo mismo que consultar si hay algún problema si se trata de bromas risa un día de regalo Phalaenopsis flor para que también intercambiaron dolor orquídea verso / Len línea de la vida de este encuentro que no puedo imaginar lo que 's de edad cantando NIZA gran pelea fase encanta inmediatamente sin tener que preocuparse por la línea de tiempo! Cho y su programa se puede montar en RITMO RIMA se pone en cada paso de tiempo se transmite en la forma que desee idle'll convertido en un récord de escribir LYRIC º verso / Rin esta vez es tiempo de diversión al doble de velocidad de proceder mejor propiedad cuenta BOUND rebote si Ayume juntos! 24 horas al día, 365 días al año lleno de mucha alegría os traigo así que buena suerte! Como todo el mundo estará encantado de que transmita la luz brilla más º verso / Len este lugar es, por supuesto, sigue siendo una importante experiencia seguramente no siempre en el horizonte de cada tipo de cara Cariño No tan abarrotado las palabras de bala Rinren, fuego fresco sonido en la que ahora! Vamos a entrar y de inmediato convertir la debilidad en fuerza también aventurero! ※ Hook repetición × 2 / Rin y Len Rin Len bala! (El calor! De vuelta billón de veces Rin Len) Rin Len bala! (ARRIBA Y ABAJO DEL PARTIDO fresco!) Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008 Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008